In an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device, electroluminescence of organic fluorescent compounds is used instead of backlight, thereby endowing the OLED device with a small size and good portability. In addition, the OLED device further has advantages such as a wide viewing angle and a fast response.
The OLED device has a cathode, an anode, and an organic film made of an organic compound provided between the cathode and the anode. When a voltage is applied between the cathode and the anode, holes migrate, via a Hole Transport Layer (HTL), from an electrode with a positive electrical potential to an organic light emitting layer; and electrons migrate, via an Electron Transport Layer (ETL), from an electrode with a negative electrical potential to the organic light emitting layer. Excitons are generated through recombination of the holes and the electrons, and are excited to emit light, providing light for the OLED device.